Perdón
by GriisleChan
Summary: Tsukamoto sólo deseaba disculparse con Kazama. Kazama/Tsukamoto. Viñeta


¡Hola!

Apenas me di cuenta que ya está abierta la categoría de DAYS por estos lados corrí para dejar mis escritos por aquí.

Esta historia la subí a mi Wattpad en noviembre, inspirándome por el episodio 18 (recién emitido en aquel momento) de la serie. En mi Wattpad esta historia recibió bastante cariño de muchas personitas y de verdad eso me puso muy feliz.

 **Disclaimer:** DAYS no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Kazama/Tsukamoto. Tal vez un poco OOC. Spoliers del EP18.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Había metido la pata, y ahora Kazama lo odiaba. Entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer? A pesar de que este le pidió no decir nada al respecto, con esa mirada de suplico, él de todas formas abrió la boca y lo dejó salir, el hecho de que Kazama se había lesionado. Y luego sus palabras, su _'No te lo perdonaré'_ rompieron su corazón.

Él sólo veía por el bien del rubio, porque no se perdonaría jamás el hecho de que le pasara algo grave. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, contra su propia preocupación y el deseo de su mejor amigo.

-Tsukamoto, entras a jugar.-

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, debía entrar a la cancha y defender todo lo que su amigo había logrado en el primer tiempo. Se preparó y salió a jugar junto al resto del equipo, pero a pesar de que estaba concentrado no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Fue realmente un segundo tiempo agitado, ocurrieron mil y un cosas en el campo, pero incluso así lograron su cometido de ese día: _Ganar_.

Y él fue el protagonista de esa escena final, quien introdujo el balón dentro de la portería. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, en su mente sólo revivía una y otra vez sus fallos, pero una voz que tan bien conocía lo animó, hizo que todas esas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza, permitiéndole actuar sin dudar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Kazama a su lado. Le abrazaba por los hombros y le sonreía deslumbrante, como si fuera la luz de su vida. Rápidamente el resto del equipo estuvo junto a él celebrando con euforia el gran triunfo.

Sin duda, era un momento que quedaba para la historia en su vida.

Un rato pasó, el partido había finalizado por completo, y él se hallaba en las afueras de aquel campo esperando por los demás para volver al lugar en el que se hospedaban por su campamento. Pero, realmente, su mente estaba en otro lado, divagando en lo sucedido con su amigo. Y una cosa tenía clara: Debía disculparse con Kazama.

¿Cuál era la mejor manera para disculparse? El hecho de sentir que Kazama estaba enojado con él, a pesar de aquel acto tan bonito que tuvo con él recién, lo ponía realmente triste… Kazama era una persona muy importante para él, lo que menos quería era que este estuviera molesto.

Soltó un suspiró y comenzó a impacientarse, buscando la forma para pedir perdón por lo que había hecho. Aunque, no se arrepentía… Si el rubio seguía jugando podría haberse hecho más daño del que ya tenía. Pero, por otra parte, lo lastimó al impedir que continuara en el campo, como este tanto lo deseaba.

Ah, era tan confuso…. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de tener la confianza de Kazama una vez más, era urgente, ya no podía con ese amargo sentimiento que lo envolvía al recordar lo que pasó.

-Tsukushi.-

Dio un respingo, al ser tomado desprevenido, y se giró encontrando ahí a la persona en la que no había dejado de pensar desde entonces.

-Kazama, yo…-

Y sus palabras murieron ahí, lo que sería una torpe disculpa, al ser acorralado por los brazos del rubio. Kazama lo estaba abrazando. Hipó, no acostumbrado a esos gestos, pero no se movió; comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tacto, era tan cálido y acogedor. Entonces, dejándose llevar, sus delgados brazos correspondieron aquel abrazo con algo de vergüenza. El corazón del contrario latía rápidamente, contagiando al suyo al instante, y a pesar del aroma a sudor de ambos (después de todo recién jugaron un partido) todo era tan agradable.

Entonces lo entendió, lo que Kazama le transmitía con ese inesperado y cariñoso abrazo:

" _No tienes que disculparte, Tsukushi. Perdóname tú a mí."_

Su mente reprodujo tales palabras, llevando la voz del rubio, y sonrió levemente. Ambos se disculpaban mutuamente con aquel abrazo. Ahora todo estaba bien…

Su abrazo acabó justo antes de que los demás aparecieran. Ambos se sumaron al grupo justo luego de compartir una mirada cómplice, contentos porque todo volvía a ser como antes… ¿O ahora había cambiado para mejor? Bueno, era algo que iban a descubrir con el tiempo…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(

Lueguito subo mi otra historia.


End file.
